


taxidermy butterfly

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: strange pairing from a verse im planning.raven confronts sharon about her wandering eyes when it comes to her girlfriend. pretty much they fuck it out.





	taxidermy butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> this seems like a cheating fic but it's not. In the verze they are in, they are both is seperate open and poly relationships.(ravjila and jalaskaron) so uhhhh yeah. The title is just something in the fic that stuck to me. Beware of knifes and blood and shit.

Thud-Thud-Thud.

Raven was beyond pissed with Sharon. She had continued to not take the hint to not stare at her girlfriend during their weekly hangouts. Raven held off on confronting her since everytime she wanted to the most, Manila was in the room. She'd be just harmlessly sitting on Sharon's couch with her own girlfriend, just watching a movie together. 

Tonight there wasnt anyone to get in the way of a confrontation. Sharon had stayed home while Alaska and Jinkx went to a bar with Raja and Manila. The only for the reason Raven didn't all join them was to finally go give Sharon a piece of her mind. 

Raven stands outside of Sharon's front door, waiting patiently for a response of her onslaught of knocking. She wanted to make it clear that if she keep eyeing her girlfriend down that it won't end pretty for her. With more knocking to no response, Raven groans. "Sharon! I know your home!" Seconds pass and no response. Knocking on the door harder at a repetitive pace, Sharon's ability to ignore it until Raven leaves runs thin. 

Sharon sits at her office desk, sorting through emails. With her hair tied up into a bun and her eyes with dark rings, she was physically tired. She had spent most of the day working away in her office. Hearing all the knocks get louder and faster, she slowly pushes herself back in her chair. "I swear to God this better be good." Sharon stands from her desk, stretching her body out. Sure it was a good excuse for her to take a break but she knew that after stopping she won't start back up. She sluggishly finds her way to the front door as it's being assaulted with knocks. Each knock made Sharon's head hurt a little more. Opening up the door, she is faced with the very unhappy Raven.

Raven wasn't just unhappy. She was mad. Looking at the opened door, she crosses her arms. "Finally you decide to open up." Her voice growls out. Sharon leans herself against the door frame. She taps her nails against her forearm as she eyes down the huffing Raven. "I was busy doing school work. I was hoping you'd give up, but now that you've annoyed me enough to answer the doooor.." Sharon steps from the doorway to allow Raven into her house. 

Raven steps into the house and makes her way towards the small bar that sat inbetween the kitchen and living room. "Did you just come here to drink all my booze?" Sharon closes the front door and makes her way towards the dining room table. She takes a seat as Raven turns around from the bar with two drinks in hand. "No I actually came to talk to you about something important." Her voice still sharp, she sets a glass of amber liquid in front of Sharon.

"What's so important that you can't just call me instead?" Sharon raises her brow as she sips from the glass she was given. She couldn't take Raven seriously for some reason. Her huffing and puffing seamed so comical. It wasn't the first time that Sharon had seen her so worked up, but in that moment she had once seen, Raven was screaming at someone in the club for attempting to drug Manilas drink. 

Taking a sip from her own glass, Raven sets in back down onto the table. She taps her fingertips against sweating glass, looking Sharon in the eyes. "Well, I thought it would be good to address this in person. Manila told me yesterday that you were really eyeing her down while she came to visit Laska. Is that true?" Her eyebrows furrow together as she takes another sip of her drink to prevent herself from slipping out with a comment that isn't needed. Sharon's eyes widen before they squint with a small chuckle. "Oh she's just dramatic. I was looking at her only a little bit. Shouldn't send her over here in such a cute skirt if you didn't want her to get looked at."

"She's allowed to wear what she wants, and I should trust you around my girlfriend. I would never look at Alaska the way you look at Manila." Raven holds her glass tighter as Sharon props her head up with her hands, smiling at the annoyed Raven. She can't help but admire how protective she gets over her partner. "Its not like I touched her or anything. Did she complain about it or did she tell you and start blushing the ways she does when you act rough with her? Because there's a difference."

"The difference isn't the point. The point is to stop eyeing her down, especially when I'm not around." Finishing her drink, Raven stands back up from the table to fill her glass once more, with Sharon following behind. "So what if I do it when you're around? Gonna punch me and watch both of your girls get onto you?" Sharon teases as she takes wraps her fingers around one of Ravens loose curls. Raven quickly turns around to face the unphased Sharon. Her lips curled into a devilish smile, Sharon liked the look on Ravens face. The look of her about to snap. "Sharon, I'm being serious. Do not stare at my girlfriend. No matter what." She places her full glass onto the counter of booze.

Raven taps her nails as she leans into the island, looking Sharon dead in the eyes. With not a peep coming from Sharon, who stood there with a smile still painted in her lips, Raven huffs. "Are you even listening?" Sharon nods, stepping closer. "Oh I'm all ears. It's just cute seeing you so worked up from being scared." 

"What would I be scared of?"

"Scared that maybe my 'wandering eyes' could somehow steal your Manila away? Does that sound about right?" Sharon sticks her tough out playfully with a smile. Raven doesn't like the playful attitude that Sharon has towards the serious situation. Raven steps forward as Sharon backs away. Each slow and quiet step backs the still cocky Sharon into the closest wall. 

Raven slowly presses her hands onto her waist, pressing her into the wall roughly. She leans closer and looks Sharon dead in her eyes. Maybe it was the booze or the anger ticking in her, but Sharon looks into Ravens glazed over eyes with no fear. "So what are you going to do? Fuck me? Fuck me til you're not mad anymore and go home to your girlfriend's like you're still not mad?" 

"Your taunting doesn't scare me Shar." Raven says in a flat tone, grabbing into Sharon's hips tighter. It was true, she isn't scared of Sharon. Sharon was all bark and no bite, so Raven had no problem testing her limits.

Looking straight at annoyed but calm face, Sharon smiles slightly before pulling her closer by the belt loops and flipping both of their bodies to change positions. The quick and slick movement fully pushed Raven off her guard. With her own back against the wall now, Sharon places on hand onto her hip and one hand around her throat. She's pinned in place like a taxidermy butterfly. "Let me go! You shithead!" Raven barks out and squirms about. She was not enjoying the spot she is stuck in.

"Not until I can make you scared of me." Sharon chuckles as her grip around Ravens throat tightens. She liked seeing her glazed over eyes widen with the new pressure. "You're not going to scare me." Raven whispers, her eyebrows furrowed together with much annoyance.

Removing her hand that held down Ravens hip, Sharon digs into her pocket for something. The sounds of metal keys against something else that's metal clangs in Ravens ears. She squirms her hips around to escape, but to no luck. Sharon wasn't going to let her go that easy. Finally finding what she needed, Sharon pressed her leg between Ravens. "Are you sure about that?"

"You don't scare me, Needles."

Her rough around the edges voice was music to Sharon's ears. With Ravens declaration, she takes the liberty to remove the metal device from her pocket and holding it up for Raven to see. It's a simple, thick bladed pocket knife. Being shiny and looking to be new, Raven squirms back as the sight of the sharp blade. "So you're not scared of me huh? You're already squirming just looking at it." She slowly drags it down Ravens exposed shoulder. The gentle touch of the blade has quickly changed the cocky and angry Ravens deminor. 

"At least be careful, not to cut me." Her voice was quiet as a mouse, to which Sharon didn't like. "Are you afraid to get cut? I thought you'd be the miss big and bad who can handle being cut up.." Her voice trails off as she moves the blade to gentle trail down Ravens cheek. She bites her lip instantly as the sharp utinsel touchs her cheek. Trembling under the blade, Raven trys to hold herself together. "I'm- mnot afraid."

Sharon taps the flat of the blade under Ravens chin, tilting her head up at the perfect angle to look her in the eyes. "If you're not afraid, let's have some fun. If I can't even look at your little Manila, how about we have some private time, hm? I need to blow off some steam." The cool metal moves forward slowly from Ravens chin to her vision. Looking at Sharon smiling while holding a knife didn't seem like a nightmare to her. Sharon still had those tired eyes from studying all day and her hair just tied up messily. She may be acting like a psychopath in the moment but Raven knew she wouldn't hurt her as much as it seemed to be boiling in the moment. Raven nods to the suggestion of blowing off steam with confidence. With Sharon's guard down, Raven grabs a hold of her shirt and pushes her roughly away from her. The forceful motion brought back Sharon and before she could get her hold back around Ravens throat, she was being dragged into the nearest bedroom. 

"Looks like someone's confident, hm?" Sharon chuckles as she's thrown onto the bed like a rag doll. Raven rolls her eyes and gets a handful of Sharon's shirt, pulling her back up from the bed. "Not confident, just still mad."

"Oh come on!! I just like to windowshop! I'm not actually trying to steal your girl, shes just pretty." Sharon throws her head back with another dumb chuckle before Raven drops her body back onto the mattress. She follows behind, crawling on top of Sharon who smiles gingerly. Ravens blonde hair drapes down over their faces, inclosing the space. "Hell you look even more gorgeous up close." The still smiling Sharon teases.

"Oh shut up." Cupping Sharon's face carefully, Raven presses her lips against hers. The kiss wasn't sweet like the kisses that Sharon shares with her girlfriends. It was rough. She knew that there still that venom in everything that Raven does, since she's clearly still annoyed with the wandering eyes Sharon has. Sharon kisses back at the same tempo as she grabs her by hips to tip her over. Last thing that was going to happen is Raven attempting to control the scene.

Being pushed onto her back in one movement was shocking to Raven, making the kiss break. She looks up at Sharon angrily. "You thought you'd be on top didn't you?" 

Sharon trails one of her hands up to her throat, holding Raven down into the bed with on hand. She lets out a growl while squirming her hips to get free. "I'm not bottoming for you. No way in hell." The persistent attempts to break free didn't work in Ravens favor. The metal blade returns from Sharon's pocket. Dangling the blade in front of Ravens face, Sharon can't help but chuckle at the look on Ravens face. "Are you sure about that?" The sight of the blade once again turns Ravens attitude around. 

Dragging the blade down the front of her shirt, Sharon teases with pressure. So easily she could cut a hole into the shirt, all the way from her collar to her waist band. "Do you like this shirt? I hope not." 

With no room for an answer, the tip of the blade hooks under the collar of her plain black shirt, tugging downwards quickly. The first tear is made, enough to only need one more movement to tear the shirt in two. Ravens eyes widen before she bucks her body forward. "You fucking cunt!" Sharon draws the blade back to prevent any accidental cutting. Her eyes narrow as she tightens her semi loose grip around her throat, pressing her down into the pillow much harder. "Hold still." The new pressure made Raven gasp out instantly.

Using the back end of the knife to move the torn fabric to the side, exposing Ravens bra and abdomen. Sharon's eyes trail down her tan skin, smiling slightly. "You really are gorgeous. You'd look better dripping with blood." The quiet words sent a sharp shiver down Ravens spine as she looks at the dark haired woman eyeing her down. The mixture of fear, anger and arousal was pumping through her veins for sure. 

Sharon looks back into her eyes, cocking her head to the side. "How does that sound to you? Can you handle some cuts?" Raven furrows her brows together as if the answer was a given. "Of course I can." 

Leaning her head down, Sharon kisses her jawline to her ear. The back end of the knife slowly slides up and down Ravens ribs. The slight pressure brings Ravens body back out of nervousness. Sharon can feel Ravens skin crawl perfectly under her hand. It was the control she wanted. The small kisses hault as Sharon removes her hand from around her throat. "Don't try anything." 

Sliding the hand from her throat to her waistband, Sharon unbutton her pants. She's ready to tear them off along with Ravens shirt but she holds back. "Take your pants off. I'm not doing all the work." She looks up at Raven who is still very annoyed. Obeying, Raven slides her pants off reluctantly. "If you're in charge you should do the work." Raven grumbles under her breath, leaning upwards. She eyes Sharon down, watching as her pelvis is pinned to the mattress with one hand. Her annoyed grumble leads Sharon to look her in the eyes as kneels between her thighs. "You want me to go rough on you or something?" 

"No, I want you to just hurry up and fuck me or something." She narrows her eyes, moving hair from in front of her face. Raven becoming impatient isn't the best Raven to mess with. Sure she didn't like to bottom but if she has to wait, she becomes ansty. Sharon isn't afraid of how she'll act, she is the one with a knife in her hand. Without a response, Sharon begins kissing her inner thighs slowly trailing to the outside of her panties. With just a kiss press against her, Raven bucks her hips forward with a deep whine. 

Sharon pulls her face away quickly, looking up to see the annoyance on Ravens face. The knife makes it way to her thigh, the tip dragging down slowly. Holding Ravens hips down with her free hand, she gentle presses the blade into her skin. A gasp is released from Raven as she lays her head back down. In the moment, she realizes that she's at no control. The blade slowly breaks the skin, not deep enough to cause much harm but draws blood. Droplets of blood raise from the wound and drip to her inner thighs. Sharon kisses up the trail of crimson, licking her lips. "You taste pretty good Rav. Can you handle more?" The taunting question brings Ravens hips up uncontrollably. They are pressed back down into the matteress. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Sharon proceeds to make two more small cuts onto her right thigh, warm blood trickles down her skin as it's kissed away. Each small gash gives Raven shudders down her body. The sharp pain with the gentle kissing drives her insane. Lifting herself up to look at Sharon, she sees all the blood. "Can you please- please fuck me."

"Will you keep your hips still? If not I'll keep cutting."

"I'll keep still."

Sharon placed the knife onto the bed as she trails bites onto Ravens thighs. She's barely able to keep her body still as with every small nip brings Ravens closer to saying 'fuck it' and begging to get fucked. Her lips return to the outside of her underwear, with sloppy kissing. Being held down was the only thing keeping Raven still. Sharon trails her tounge painfully slow up the front of her panties, resulting in a buck of the hips thats strong enough for Sharon to really feel.

She quietly grabs the knife and hooks it under the underwear. Sharon quickly cuts the fabric off of her. "I said stay still." 

The cold blade finds its way to Ravens left thigh, leaving cut after cut. The blood drips down once more but Sharon wipes it up with her fingers. Crawling back on top of the heavy breathing woman, Sharon taunts the blood in her face. She smears it down the side of her cheek, to her lips. Ravens eyes open at the feeling of the warm liquid on her face. She licks her iron coated lips and grins up at Sharon who dangled above her. The hand that held her down slides between her thighs, pressing into her clit. "Fucking finally!" Ravens head throws back as she is finally greeted with some sort of pleasure. Sharon's fingers explore her skin, making her jerk and squirm around. 

She returns to between her legs as her fingers begin to slip into Raven. Her hips instantly buck towards Sharon. "What did I tell you? Don't buck." Another cut is brought to her thigh as the finger movements quicken. The bucking becomes uncontrollable as well as the low moans and loud cursing come from Raven. The onslaught of rough fingering and being cut open feels too good. Sharon licks and kisses up the blood before moving back on top of Raven. She grabs her face with a bloody hand and kisses her with intensity, making sure she tastes herself. The rough biting of lips brings more blood into their mouths, along with more groans of pleasure. Sharon pulls away with a hand still holding Ravens face as her own fingers bullet inside of her. 

"Fu-FUCK!" Ravens eyes squint shut as she approaches her finish. As she does so, the fingers slow down. Sliding back to between her thighs, Sharon kisses her clit, slowly grinding her tounge against it while her fingers lazily pump inside of her. The bucking hips turn into grinding, soaking up all the blissful friction. The roughness of the moans fade into quiet whines and gasps. Sharon's eyes open to see Raven covering her face, with her back arched. Smiling against her, she feels bad for making her wait so long to finish. Maybe it's how soft she had gotten from not being able to cum.

Sharon's fingers return to their quick pace, luring her over the edge. She moves her head away from her clit, kissing and lapping up the trickles of blood still flowing. Ravens body begins to shake as her climax peaks. Letting out once last curse, her body goes limp like a rag doll. 

Slipping her fingers out, coated in cum, Sharon crawls back on top of her. "Open up." She smiles as she watches the exhausted blonde do so. Placing her fingers into her mouth, Ravens eyes open as she sucks on them. "You're so pretty." The gentlest voice filling the space between them. She removes her fingers and grins. "Need some band-aids?"

 

After much coaxing of getting out of bed, Raven sits a top the kitchen counter. Sharon digs through drawers to find some sort of first aid. The cuts have stopped bleeding, but still needed to be covered. Taking a sip of her glass of rum, Raven sighs. "You're not half bad. I expected you to chicken out and go easy on me but you didn't."

"Why would I? I knew you, of all people, could handle it." Sharon responses while looking through a cabinet over the sink. Standing on her tippy toes she grabs a box. "Ah-Ha! Band-aids!" She turns around with with box in hand. Stepping closer she begins opening band-aid after band-aid, covering all of the wounds she caused. Raven watches as she does so, smiling as she finished her glass. "Thank you." 

With all cuts covered, Raven jumps down from the counter, looking at her naked self. "Also, you owe me a new shirt and panties." 

"I know, I know. Come and you can borrow some til I take you shopping for a new outfit. My treat?"

"Sounds perfect to me."


End file.
